A Tale in a Snowy Night
by Ness Caelum
Summary: People said twins share the same soul. One soul for two bodies.


**Ownership of Kagamine Rin and Len goes to Crypton Future Media Inc.**

**Ownership of this idea and story goes to Ness Caelum.**

* * *

><p><em>They said twin children share the same soul<em>

Rin sat beside a boy's dead bed. Len, the boy, was a sickly child ever since he was born. He was the child who always spent his time in the hospital ward. The child who couldn't stepped even a foot away from his bed. The child diagnosed to die at the age only fourteen. But he was also the twin brother of Rin. The one support her in her difficult times. The one gave her light when everything was dark. The one who always smiled at her. The one who always stayed by her side.

Faintly glowing snow were falling outside the ward's window. Rin held her brother's hand as he slept, tears ran down her cheeks as she recalling all the memory she had with him. All of them were happy memories. Despite his condition, he always gave her happy times whenever they were together.

Rin had always been very lonely. Of course she had many friends around her unlike Len who couldn't even get up and go to school, but, everything was always dead silent and dark without him by her side. It had always been a torture for Rin to left Len and go home, like leaving the only light in the darkest night.

Aren't good people always died? They always died long before the evil ones died.

Len was a very good person and he really would die soon. His body couldn't move at all anymore even to look at Rin clearly he couldn't do it. He couldn't see her. He couldn't hear her. He couldn't feel her. Len forced open his eyes but could only saw Rin's faint shadowy figure. He could felt death was coming. Fourteen years was a very short time to spend with Rin. Len was desperate from seeing Rin's fading face. He wanted to cry but even his body couldn't do as he felt anymore, no tear dropped. But, even he couldn't feel it, he could tell Rin was holding his hand tightly.

_I wish I could still be alive. I wish I could bring her even more happiness._ Len was very teary inside but in his deepest feeling, he felt happy. _This illness is very hurt and killing me very slowly. I'm glad Rin is always healthy. I'm glad I'm the one feeling all the pain and hurt. I don't want her to feel even a tiny amount of this pain._

Rin saw her brother's vain effort to open his eyes and cried harder. And ever harder when she thought she wouldn't be able to feel the hand she was holding patting her head ever again whenever she cried.

_Please, don't take him. He is always a very good person._ Rin cried on Len's chest but Len couldn't feel her. _I'm willing to do anything, just please, not him. Not Len. Please, don't take him away._

* * *

><p><em>They said twin children know what each other is thinking<em>

_Rin…_

_Rin… please stay. Here. With me._

_Please, don't leave me._

Rin and Len, the twin children, were one of those unique twin children. Len could tell where was his twin even in his state he couldn't see, hear, or feel anything.

Rin was gone. A few minutes ago she went out of the ward to no one knew where. She had never left her brother's side without force from other people and now she was gone by her own. In his last moments, for Rin not to be by his side, there was no word could describe Len's feeling now. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Rin…_

_Rin… please come back… Don't do this to me… Not when I'm about to face death._

Nurses and doctors started going in and out of his ward.

_Rin…_

Rin cried as her heart telling her Len was calling for her. _Len…_

Rin was outside the hospital under the trees, looking to a window of her brother's ward all alone in the middle of pouring snow. Her face was soaked in tears and her eyes were closed, she could also tell death was approaching. Not being able to be with your beloved ones when you die is very sad but yet Rin was there outside the hospital despite staying by Len's side.

_Rin…_

Even his calling to her heart was so weak.

_Please, Death. Don't go for him. Don't go for Len._

_Rin… Please._

His calling was starting to die down and Rin knew the time had come… for her to distract Death. With the cutter she brought, she sliced her wrist many times. Until the cut was deep enough to never close again.

_Please, move your eyes from Len and prey on me…_

The pure white was now covered in crimson blood from Rin's wrist. She fell as she started losing a lot of blood.

_Len…_

_Rin…_

Len cried silently on his bed as the nurses and doctors did all their best for him.

_Len… Len… Len, do you know? People always said twins share the same soul. You're always ill because I took all the healthiness, and now, I give it back to you…_

_That is nonsense… _"Rin…"

The doctor removed his breathing aids.

Len covered his eyes with his hands as the cry went louder and louder.

* * *

><p><em>If we really share the same soul, then I should be dead when you died.<em>

Len stared blankly to the ceiling of the room. The room was painted in all white and there were only a bed and a chair there. No window but a very large mirror in one side of the room and the always locked door. No one knew what he was thinking. He had become much calmer after Rin died a couple of months ago. He was no longer tied on his bed or chair. There was no longer any cloth in his mouth to prevent him from biting his tongue to death. He never went on rampage again. He didn't yell in madness anymore. He didn't cry anymore. He didn't speak anymore. He never moved anymore. The only proof that he was indeed alive was his breath. But that was only if you think such a state is a living person state.

* * *

><p><strong>My biggest thanks to anyone who review<strong>

**Note: I post this story in Piapro with the title 'outwit' and a little change.  
><strong>


End file.
